phawrongulafandomcom-20200214-history
Witch of the Week
Witch of the Week was a term used by Russell Blackford on the In Living Color blog to refer to the latest victim of the "ongoing witch hunt" conducted by members of the baboon boards, apparently manufactured in order to garner continued income via blog-hits. This page adopts the term, and attempts to chronicle the timeline of witches persecuted by the baboons. ---- Week ending December 2, 2012 TruthAndOblivion - youtuber and blogger 'WoolyBumblebee' 1. "Melodramatic Melody" - TruthAndOblivion pointing out Melody Hensley's ongoing tirade and preemptive bannings. 2. "Melody Hensley's facebook post" - The CFI–DC Executive Director calls for the false flagging of TruthAndOblivion's video, in an attempt at censorship. (Screen-cap) ---- Week ending October 14, 2012 Reap Paden - Host of ReapSowRadio and The Angry Atheist podcast Called Stephanie Zvan a "fucking bitch" in a rant concerning atheism plus, attacks on Justin Vacula, and Freethought Blogs 1. "Is it time yet? " - Ophelia Benson 2. "That's "fucking *effective* bitch" to you " - Stephanie Zvan 3. "Reap responds " - Stephanie Zvan 4. "A New Contestant " - Ophelia Benson 5. Reap discusses calling Zvan a bitch with guest Al Stefanelli - ReapSowRadio Podcast #29 ---- Week ending October 7, 2012 Justin Vacula - Writer for the Skeptic Ink Network, NEPA Freethought Society Podcast host, and atheist activist Justin Vacula was appointed as co-chair of the Secular Coalition for America's Pennsylvania chapter. Following this annoucnement, Justin was made 'enemy of the people' by the usual crowd and then some. Justin has since resigned from his position. Here are just some links in no particular order: 1. "Diplomacy and Respect " - Ophelia Benson 2. "Forgiveness and Abuse " - Stephanie Zvan 3. "Holding clay feet to witch-burning fires " - Lousy Canuck 4. "I guess the Secular Coalition for America will just let anyone volunteer " - P.Z. Myers 5. "Why is the Secular Coalition for America giving Justin Vacula - a bully, A Voice for Men contributer - a leadership position? " - David Futrelle (Manboobz) 6. "Misogyny and the SCA " - Kim Rippere (Secular Woman president) 7. "News from the Secular Coalition for America " - Ophelia Benson 8. "Open Letter to the Secular Coalition for America? " - J.T. Eberhard 9. "Petition to the SCA on Justin Vacula " - J.T Eberhard 10. "Petition to the Secular Coalition " - Stephanie Zvan 11. "Petitioned! " - Stephanie Zvan 12. "Reading Material " - Ophelia Benson 13. "Reasons not to sign a petition " - Stephanie Zvan 14. "Secular Coalition picks anti-woman leader for Pennsylvania " - Rebecca Watson 15. "Secular Woman supports Justin Vacula's resignation from Secular Coalition for Pennsylvania " - press release (!) from Secular Woman 16. "Sifting through lies and moving forward " - Surly Amy 17. "The sacred right of creepy dudes " - Ophelia Benson 18. "The SCA's decision-making process " - Lousy Canuck 19. "The Secular Coalition of America's [sic big goof] " - Greg Laden 20. "Why? " - Ophelia Benson 21. "Wrong answer, Edwina " - J.T. Eberhard 22. "Hypothesis: There are very few misogynst creeps in the atheist movement " - Greg Laden 23. "Open Letter to Justin Vacula " - J.T. Eberhard 24. "What cost is too high? On Justin Vacula and secular leadership " - Adam Lee ---- Week ending September 30, 2012 Matt Dillahunty - President of the ACA, host of The Atheist Experience, advocate for A+ In an attempt to prove A+/FTB dissenters wrong and pull a "gotcha" on the non-A+ community, Matt created an incognito account in the A+ forum to evade any special treatment he might receive. Under the guise of "curious", Matt's original post was declined by a moderator as being off topic, inflammatory, nitpicking and "a bit heavy on the teal deer" (tl;dr). 1. Matt Dillahunty (aka. curious) vs. A+ Forum Matt's original post appears to be in regards to the ban on "Skep tickle". Matt asked if the moderator could move his post to the appropriate thread, only to find that his post was deleted... ahem... there was a "bug" in the system. While trying to appeal their actions, Matt endured snarky comments and insults from people who haven't even read the original post. Matt announced his identity and verified his identity with a twitter post. Some members changed their attitudes and extended courtesy to Matt, others attempted to rationalize and justify their actions and preconceptions, and chastised him for using a sock-account, being a troll, attempting to pull a "gotcha" on the A+ forum, while totally missing Matt's intent. Despite all that has happened, Matt thinks it was an isolated incident. He still supports A+, and remains oblivious to the tar-and-feathering of many others, and naive to the multiple youtube comments trying to inform him of A+/FTB's true nature.... 2. Matt Dillahunty's video - The incident at the Atheism+ forum may not be what you think 3. Justicar's videos: Dear Matt Dillahunty: I Hate to Say I Told You So, but I Did, Matt Dillahunty: the backstory, Open Letter to Matt Dillahunty 4. Matt Dillahunty was "banned, indefinitely by Flewellyn, for violating the forum rule on sockpuppets", and would only be allowed back in if he apologizes. Resolution and moving forward on the Dillahunty incident Note: The admin meant "sock account". Sockpuppetry is when a person uses two accounts to hold a discussion, to give the appearance that they are two separate individuals, sometimes in agreement on a particular issue. 5. Matt Dillahunty's followup video - Ok with ban - but not blame 6. On Lousy Canuck's blog, Flewellyn openly discusses things which happened behind the scenes via PMs. Matt was accused of violating an agreement to not argue on their forum until Greta had spoken to them. Matt responded in the comments, saying that there was no such agreement. Flewellyn then accuses Matt of openly discussing communication to staff, yet Flewellyn initially started on that discussion. Matt, I really think you owe them an apology. 7. A-plussers' feathers were ruffled because Matt "waved shitty privilege all over this forum" - GreatBlueHeron - On the Dillahunty matter: your reactions ---- Week ending September 23, 2012 Tim Skellett @gurdur Tim is guilty of tweeting Stephanie Zvan's friends, thus causing annoyance to her. A year ago, Tim posted in the original Slyme Pit, and Stephanie thinks that anyone who posts there is a misogynist. Stephanie doesn't like seeing Tim comment on mutual friend's tweets. 1. I Object - Stephanie Zvan's blog 2. Sisterhood of the Oppressed: Episode Number Skewes' - Justicar's youtube video 3. WoolyBumbleBee Objects to Stephanie ---- Week ending September 16, 2012 John Brown @shrubblogger John asked A+ about their stance on prostitution, pornography, and sex work, via Twitter. John said in response to A+Scribe (trinioler) that one could be against slavery without talking to a slave, while trying to show an analogy for it being possible to have a position on sex workers without talking to any. Comradde PhysioProffe wrote a blog showing the conversation out of context, tarred-and-feathered John, and deemed him a "clueless racist misogynist white d00d libertarian asshole high-school debate-team CHAMPEEN!". John commented on the blog, deflecting tons of insults and assumptions. 1. Just So You Know The Kind Of People Who Find Atheism+ Threatening - FfTB misconstrue/misquote John 2. FfTB ‘APlusScribe’ mendaciously paints critic of “AtheismPlus” cult as white supremacist - screen caps 3. ‘AtheismPlus’ Scribe’s mendacity - another copy of screencaps 4. Around FtB - PZ Myers calls John an asshat, reinforcing their echo-chamber 5. Atheism Plus Libertarianism - John Brown's youtube video ---- Week ending September 9, 2012 Sara Mayhew, a writer, illustrator, and a TED Fellow Sara wrote a blog, mentioning her admiration for Harriet Hall, who wore a t-shirt saying that she felt safe at TAM2012. This enraged and provoked Surly Amy of Skepchick and CFI-DC Executive Director Melody Hensley to insult Sara via Twitter, using gender-based stereotypes. 1. I am not a Skepchick - (see the "update" section for the tweets) Katie Graham blogged in support of Sara Mayhew, and posted her e-mail informing CFI of those tweets. 2. Feminists Attacking Women CFI responds: "Ms. Hensley was tweeting in her personal capacity, not as a representative of CFI." 3. Email From Ronald Lindsay Sara Mayhew wrote a follow-up blog 4. CFI Responds on Melody Henlsey Malicious Remarks ---- Week ending September 2, 2012 Anna Johnstone, a supporter of the A+ Scribe project. Anna suggested that transcriptions should be done with the permission of the copyright holders first, to respect the wishes of others who may not want their work associated with A+. Anna was accused of bullying A+ Scribe. Greta threatened Anna with a ban, and hurled insults at Anna, with assistance from her sycophants. Anna was called a troll, a right-winger, an ableist, hostile, and accused of "spewing venom", being aggressive, sarcastic, hostile, not listening and not paying attention. 1. Atheism+’s First Project: A+ Scribe! 2. Anna Johnstone's blog response 3. Justin Vacula's youtube video 4. Screenshots provided by Justin Vacula 5. A+ Scribe and consent... Or lack of ---- Week ending August 26, 2012 Maria Maltseva - A.K.A 'BluHarmony.' Who the hell knows? Some guesses: Possibly because her home address was posted in the comments section of Laden's long and she dared to wonder why hers could and Surly's couldn't. Possibly because Steph is in love with Laden. Probably for blog hits and the sadistic pleasure Steph gets from hurting others. Tons of lies by Stephanie, including this zinger: Character assasination posts don't get blog hits. Oy. Note: Zvan specifically admits Maria's address was posted and provides no evidence that Maria ever said Laden was the one to do it, only that it was published in Laden's blog in an attack post about her titled "Kiss My Ass," with her full legal name also appearing in the title. The whole premise of the post is a lie. What appears below is an apology from Maria for any misundestanding that may have occurred as to who posted the address in Laden's hate thread. Notably, there is no apology for her address being posted or published, and no indication or evidence that it was immediately taken down. http://freethoughtblogs.com/almostdiamonds/2012/08/22/maria-maltsevas-big-laden-lie/#comment-112241] 1. via Stephanie Zvan ---- Week ending August 19, 2012 Justin Vacula - A.K.A 'Entity,' 'Justin Fucking Vacula.' Author of Justin Vacula's Blog and host of the NEPA Freethought Society Podcast. ' Objected to ''Surly Amy rebuking Sharon Hill on Twitter for following @AngrySkepchick, objected to Surly Amy saying conferences should ban "fake jewelry," and refused to be bullied by a DMCA claim . 1. via 'Lousy Canuck ' (Vacula's response ) 2. via Stephanie Zvan For posting Surly Amy's address -- very easily found in Google -- in response to accusations that the counter-DMCA filed was done so to attain Surly Amy's address. 3. via Blag Hag Valuing critical thought, doubt, hesitation, humility, and honesty, and questioning his perceptions and biases. 4. via. 'Natalie Reed ' ---- Week ending July 15, 2012 '''Harriet Hall - Writer for 'Skeptic' and 'Skeptical Enquirer'. Wore a T-shirt at TAM 2012 which read, on the front, I feel safe and welcome at TAM, and on the back, I'm a skeptic Not a "skepchick" Not a "woman skeptic" Just a skeptic. Srsly. Totes! # via Ophelia ---- Week ending July 1, 2012 Thunderf00t - YouTube atheist. Darling of FtB when he joined on June 21. Obtained resident evil status on June 25 with a post criticising various aspects of gnu femtheism. Followed up the next few days with scathing attacks on P.Z. Myers! Arguably the biggest fuck-you to the baboon bullies to date. It was too unbearable that on July 1, Ed Brayton kicked Thunderf00t out of FfTB. # MISOGYNIST! - The post which got this week's ball rolling. # FFS PZ Myers, enough with the strawmen! (actual title!) # FFS PZ MYERS, PLEASE – LEARN – TO – READ # Is it ‘Freethoughtblogs’ or ‘Group-think-blogs’? # SkepchickCON and the Harassment LOL-icy # Major Changes at Freethought Blogs - Ed Brayton on the removal of Thunderf00t # Thunderf00t's youtube resposne - PZ Myers and the Art of Shameless Dishonesty # Thunderf00t's youtube repsonse - FreeThoughtBlogs and PZ Myers PZ Myers was getting a lot of questions to his Twitter account as to the reasons for Thunderf00t's "demise". He however suffered a bout of selective memory when answering one person, so he was reminded of his own words - including a link to where he had said them: Coffee Loving Skeptic - Blogger who had been critical of Rebecca Watson during the ElevatorGate controversy. Falsely accused by Watson on Twitter of calling her the "C" word, and when he attempted to defend himself by blogging about the exchange, was publicly attacked by both Watson and PZ Myers, whose followers bullied and harassed him. # Rebecca Watson (The Skepchick): a liar? Paula Kirby - For using the terms "Feminazi" and "Femistasi" to describe the totalitarian thought and lack of tolerance for dissent at FTB, during a Twitter conversation. # http://freethoughtblogs.com/butterfliesandwheels/2012/06/thats-not-a-godwin-thats-a-wollstonecraft/ # http://freethoughtblogs.com/pharyngula/2012/06/30/our-terrible-secret-exposed/ # http://skepchick.org/2012/07/hot-gossip-were-all-burqa-wearing-nazis/ # SisterhoodOfTheOppressed.pdf ---- Week ending June 24, 2012 Russell Blackford (witch with bar) and Jeremy Stangroom - Called out the FtB bullying on twitter. Sent Ophelia into hysterics. #Ophelia's response Ophelia Benson and Jeremy Stangroom co-authored the book "Does God Hate Women?" ---- Week ending June 17, 2012 Stephen Packard - AKA Dr. Buzzo, DRBUZZ0. Became a side-show distraction from the ongoing Grothe-hunt when it emerged he had been in posession of an 'x-shot' camera boom at TAM 9. Some concerned women assumed he was using the device to take "up-skirt" photos, rather than it's intended commerical purpose of taking self-portraits. Despite no evidence or witness accounts of Dr. Buzzo using the device in a suspicious manner, he was declared guilty on account of him being "creepy" - whatever that means. #Overview on Skeptical Abyss #Rebecca Watson on facebook: Eww! But he's creepy! ---- Week ending June 10, 2012 Justin Vacula - Called out Jason Thibeault for making a homophobic comment during the D.J. Grothe trials. This earned him the title of "vacuous shitbag troll" and, of course, a banning from Jason's blog. #Jason's homophobic comment and Justin's original comment #Jason's vacuous shitbag post #Justin's response ---- Week ending June 3, 2012 D.J. Grothe (witch with bar) - Takes the mantle of the first person to be witch hunted twice. Suggested that a drop in female attendance at TAM may be due to scaremongering regarding sexual harassment by Watson et. al. This sparked an avalanche of faeces-throwing never before seen. The story did have a happy ending, however: Neither Rebecca Watson or PZ Myers will be attending TAM in 2012. A short sampling of the FtB pile-on follows: #Grothe's comment which sparked the witch hunt #Stephanie Zvan smells blood #Rebecca Watson stomps her feet and goes home #PZ Myers apes Rebecca #Chris Hallquist supports D.J. Grothe #Jason Thibeault makes a homophobic comment about D.J. Grothe #Jason not-pologises for his comment, and insults D.J. again for good measure #Ophelia Benson compares Rebecca's "plight" to the plight of Jews in Nazi Germany #Ophelia: I didn't compare TAM to Nazi Germany! #Ophelia: I was comparing D.J. Grothe to Hitler! #[http://freethoughtblogs.com/butterfliesandwheels/2012/06/bad-analogies-are-bad/ Ophelia: OK, So I did compare TAM to Nazi Germany] #'Greg Laden' probably said something too. Who cares. ---- Week ending February 11, 2012 Terroja Kincaid - AKA TJ and The Amazing Atheist. Provided enough rope to hang himself several times over and have enough change to rig a Man-O-War when he had a brain meltdown, rhetorically threatened a rape survivor with rape, and taunted her about her exprerience. This, not surprisingly, sparked a baboon feeding frenzy. Wins the award for being the first person on this list to have actually crossed the line. #AXP - Horrible people don’t realize they’re horrible #Pharyngula - The not-so-Amazing Atheist self-immolates #Blag Hag - Scratch the Amazing Atheist off your list toohttp://freethoughtblogs.com/almostdiamonds/2012/02/09/rape-trauma-and-triggers/ #Cammels with Hammers - The Amazing Rape-Celebrating Atheist #Crommunist - Hey look over here! #Lousy Canuck - The man who could not see his own reflection, but thinks he looks Amazing nonetheless #Natalie Reed - MRA Gets Around #Greg Laden - Time to shut down the Amazing Atheist #Almost Diamonds - Rape Trauma and Triggers #That Fat Atheist - Kincaid apologises, and a reponse to PZ Myers Penn Jillette and Emily Simon - Penn posted a comment to Emily's wall on facebook, calling fellow comedian Lindy West a cunt after reading an article she had authored which he considered to be less than amusing. Emily was then harrassed on twitter by the Jen McReich and company - a situation which eventually morphed into an all-out melee when it became clear Emily would not submit to their bullying. To Emily's credit, she maintained a very calm compsure. #Penn Jillette Thinks Lindy West is a Cunty Cunt! #Women who don't amuse Penn Jillette are cunts on Blag Hag. ---- Week ending January 28, 2012 Steve Cuno -http://twitter.com/#!/rebeccawatson/status/159692953089097728 Blog contributor at randi.org. Ruffled baboon hair by vaguely criticising them in an article on randi.org. #"How to Sabotage Skepticism from the Inside" by Steve Cuno #Rebecca Watson plays the innocent bystander. #"The Brine Shimp Gambit" - PZ's response. #"Someone Is Vague on the Internet" - Almost Diamonds #"From the 'You'd Think I'd Know Better' Department" - Steve Cuno ---- Week ending January 7, 2012 D.J. Grothe - President of James Randi Educational Foundation. Accused Greta Christina and Stephanie Zvan of bullying and blogging for attention. See Attacks on D.J. Grothe. Benjamin Radford '''- Deputy editor of Skeptical Enquirer. Pissed off Queen Bee, claiming that girls toys that are pink in color are not neccessarily sexist. #Radford's initial comments. #Queen Bee gets pissed and snarky (ie: business as usual). #PZ Myers smells blood. #Radford has a WTF? moment. '''Mallorie Nasrallah - wrote an article expressing herself to the skeptical community. This led to a series of insults from several prominent FfTB bloggers. Mallorie was misconstrued, taken out of context, and strawmanned as if she neglected harassment and rape. 1. A message to the skeptical community from a fellow atheist, who just so happens to be female 2. The straw woman of the skeptical movement 3. Jerks love being reassured that being a jerk is OK 4. Mallorie Nasrallah says “I like it when #mencallmethings” 5. Love letters to the status quo 6. More FTB blogs related to 'Mallorie Nasrallah' ---- Week ending January 1, 2012 Staks Rosch - Atheism Examiner on examiner.com. Held an "atheist of the year" competition with no women in the top 5 shortlist. Defended decision saying he didn't want to include "token women". #"Tokens or No Tokens" by Staks Rosch. #Ophelia finds something to be angry about. #Matt Dillahunty declines the award because of the controversy. #Jen McCreight hosts a competition for the Most Influential Female Atheist of 2011. None of the baboons complained, yet Staks inability to find a suitable woman candidate caused an uproar. ---- Week ending December 3, 2011 Ryan Grant Long - Disagreed with Greta Christina on facebook. See Attacks on D.J. Grothe. ---- Week ending November 26, 2011 P.Z. Myers - Naked Emperor. Bit the hand that feeds him when he posted a cartoon featuring an atheistic boy bunny and a theistic girl bunny. #Fatal mistake #1: The bunny post. #Fatal mistake #2: Defending the bunny post. ---- Week ending November 19, 2011 Keenan Crow - who dared to criticize Rebecca Watson's tactics for dealing with trolls. ---- Week ending October 8, 2011 James Onen - courtesy of Ophelia Benson. ---- Week ending October 1, 2011 Adrienne Meyers - Noted, on twitter, that Rebecca Watson had left a "giant vagina-shaped void" in the Boston skeptical community. After much brow beating from Rebecca and PZ, Adrienne offered an apology to Rebecca. She has since flounced. #The vagina tweet. #Rebecca's "poor me" post on Skepchick. #Adrienne responds. #Adrienne apologises. ---- Week ending July 16, 2011 Russell Blackford '''- Philosopher and author. Failed to adequately toe the line on Elevatorgate. ---- Week ending July 9, 2011 '''Richard Dawkins - Criticised Queen Bee of over-reacting to the "Elevatorgate" drama. #Dawkins' original comment on Pharyngula. #The "Dear Dick" letter on Almost Diamonds. #Rebecca Watson instigates the boycott-that-isn't-a-boycott on Skepchick. #Angry letters to Dawkins on Skepchick. #Jen McCreight complains of Dawkins' privilege on Blag Hag. #Phil Plait and potential rape situations on Bad Astronomy. #Greg Laden milking the situation for blog hits. ---- Week ending April 16, 2011 Brian Dunning - "The Skeptoid". Skepchick Amy Roth did not like the album art of his single, "Energy". ---- Week ending February 12, 2011 Sean Faircloth - Referred to women as "females" at an American Atheists conference. #"When Gender Goes Pear-Shaped" on Blag Hag. #"When posts about gender go pear-shaped" on Blag Hag. #Jen McCreight Needs to Apologize